Lucas Kimishima
Lucas Kimishima is a young boy admitted to United Hospital due to a bad car accident that rendered him with severe injuries, including head trauma, shrapnel to his heart, and various cuts and bruises. He upon awakening couldn't remember who he was or where he was from, he was diagnosed as amnesiac and under the care of Dr. Gabriel Cunningham (primary care psychician) and Dr. Erhard Muller (surgeon who operated on him). The boy is a troublemaker, enjoying nothing better then to play pranks on the hospital staff and mess with them. Duct taping call buttons to the outside of the hospital and around various places. (There's still one button taped under a window sill outside the hospital...He won't fess up which floor it's on though) Lucas has a gift of seeing and hearing dead ghosts, and has been known to use the phrase: "I see dead people." when telling others of this ability... Even if it gets them thinking he's crazy. He tends to be the "leader" of the patients, being one of the first being attacked by the Union, and tends to have a laundry list when it comes to the injuries and procedures he's had to receive in order to heal. Lucas is infamous for sacrificing his own safety for the safety of others. He's shielded his younger brother Vincent from a bullet and getting shot in the back. Suffered multiple gunshot wounds from trying to get a gunman from the Union to drop one of his friends and many other injuries for the sake of his friends and family. He's had many different doctors treat him, but he has a close relationship to Gabriel Cunningham, looking up to him like a father figure and tends to be able to tell him most of his problems... Be it psychical or mental. However he is also under the care of a psychologist to deal with issues surrounding his past that has come up, Dr. Connor House whom had to take some convincing to not have Lucas admitted to the psychiatric ward for his spirit abilities. He was adopted before the psychologist referal by medical examiner Naomi Kimishima and later is also adopted by Navel Quinn when they marry and share custody of their children. He is very close to his mother and loves her dearly, he is for all extents and purposes...A mama's boy. And he doesn't really mind. In the United universe he becomes a bit of an anomaly by the staff... He's worked hard enough to have a surgical license but chooses to practice forensics over surgery in the end... But he's made an exception when it comes to his younger brother Rudy and eventually treats his illness. Past: Lucas used to be known as Ryan Jameson, whom was born to Jaques and Marlene (both deceased) but it was not a happy life. When he was younger he was psychically and emotionally abused by his parents, who for reason he doesn't know couldn't stand having him around. There was no record of his birth or school records to speak, he was virtually a ghost child, according to society he never existed until he came to United. Regarding his past he suffered damage that still followed him back into his later years. His birth parents were killed in impact the night of the accident, due to fleeing from the police after a neighbor called when Ryan/Lucas was locked outside without any shoes on and wearing clothes that didn't even fit him. They packed him up and fled the scene, causing an accident that resulted in a six car pile up. Lucas was the only survivor of the accident in question. He slowly started to recover in the hospital, but he wasn't an easy patient at first. He was extremely underweight and had to be coaxed into eating at times, eventually that faded and he gained the weight he lost back but of course... His tricks started around then as well and often wound up getting patched up from overdoing it, including multiple times tearing his stitches. In the future he's married to Chrissie Valentine and has two sons, Samuel and Nathan. Omni-verse: Lucas here has a similar past but his stay at the hospital is changed, (to which I direct you to here: http://storm-rose.deviantart.com/gallery/48970072/Memories-Best-Forgotten Can't spoil the entire story) but as an adult becomes a talented Corpse Whisperer in hopes of one day encountering the spirit he had come to know as a brother once again. He also is part of Team Advent and is a dedicated fighter, unafraid of what's to come... And not afraid to insult viruses either. Final notes: Lucas is fiercely protective of his family, hurt them and he will kill you. He isn't afraid to use hand to hand combat, but he ideally prefers guns and tasers to the self defense training he took since he was a kid. He has a rivalry with Joshua Cunningham, mostly stemming from the two having a seemingly never ending One up style, he has to one up Joshua no matter what... And keep him away from his little sister Alyssa Breslin Kimishima... Though that fails. He and Joshua eventually bury the hatchet and become brother-in-laws in the future. Omni-verse nieces and nephews: Rebecca Kimishima, Bianca and Tanner Cunningham. (Alyssa and Joshua) United-verse: Regan and Toran Cunningham (Children of Joshua and Alyssa) Rebecca Kimishima. Category:Patients